Mushroom House
The Mushroom House is a Blueprint that you can find by clicking on the "Blueprints" TAB after opening either your inventory (default key "e") or crafting menu (default key "q"). Since Playful's own Blueprints are not always "featured" by default any longer, you might have to subscribe to this Blueprint in the workshop before it will be listed ingame: http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198401787318/myworkshopfiles/?appid=280790 This Blueprint helps with constructing a small building with a mushroom-like appearance. Please note that some of the suggested wooden (& "woven") blocks and vegetal materials are flammable, so the disabling of the fire spreading option is advisable for either the whole gameworld or the player-claims where this building is to be erected. Blueprints will not automatically construct buildings from collected materials. Instead, after placing and activating the cornerstone, the blueprint will display blue outlines with small images of the required (customizable) blocks or items for each cubic space that the suggested building consists of. This makes it easier to build large constructions, especially while working together with other players. Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone for this Blueprint can be claimed for free by everyone on any gameworld by clicking on the button "Get Cornerstone". After the cornerstone has been claimed, you will find it as an icon in your inventory/bag. You will have to place this cornerstone into the world at first. Then the basic blue outlines of the Blueprint will be superimposed over the landscape so that you can determine its exact position by relocating and rotating the cornerstone. Once you're satisfied with the location, activate the cornerstone in order to customize blocks (show advanced options) and to start building. The 'Mushroom House Blueprint 'is suggested to be built with these 1819 blocks: * 368 Grass blocks * 33x Natural Stone Path * 8 Wood Burning Lamps * 32x Stone * 201x Tallgrass * 2 Wood Planters * 74 Wildflowers * 175 Wood Fences * 277x Limestone Wall * 1 Wood Gate * 40 Wood Book Shelves * 7 Wood Ladders * 3 Wood Slabs * 1 Wood Chair * 6 Coal Torches * 84 Reeds * 84x Green Tourmaline Glass * 25 Shrubs * 12 Yellow Lamps * 324x Red Wood Wall * 36 Yellow Carpets * 1 Bed * 12 Wood Windows * 13 Glass blocks However, like all other blueprints, the blueprint for this building can be customized too in order to accept completely different blocks and items. Blueprints also do not have to be completed in the exact shape like suggested. However if you do, Fireworks will be displayed and a notification will appear on the block list in the cornerstone window (even if you had customized the blocks). The building kit that will contain all the suggested blocks and items to build the original Blueprint, just like listed above, is available by clicking the button "Get kit & build now!" in lower part of the according Blueprint's description window. If this button is not visible, it might help to relog, maybe after going to the workshop (via Button "View in Workshop" in the top right corner) and subscribing to the Blueprint. Building kits are then to be paid with Coins (that you can buy for real money from the Store via Steam wallet), however please note that these kits will always contain all the standard blocks that the original Blueprint requires to be completed as designed, not any blocks that were customized on the Blueprint ("Advanced Options"). Please note that the prices of Blueprint building kits as well as prices of Coins themselves are subject to change and might differ from the latest uploaded images in this article. After buying a building kit, it will be delivered to your inventory in the shape of a storage container that looks like a staple of wooden crates and has to be placed into the gameworld in order to be accessed just like any chest. It can contain many thousands of building blocks, but you cannot put anything into this container yourself, only move blocks and items into your inventory/bag and quickslot. You can take the whole container as long as it is not completely empty (then it will vanish). Since R45 in July 2017, the Cornerstone is not included in building kits any longer, it can / has to be claimed separately. Category:Blueprints